(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images. The two display panels configuring the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in a liquid crystal display in the related art, two substrates are necessarily used, and respective constituent elements are formed on the two substrates, and as a result, there are problems in that the display device is heavy and thick, has high cost, and has a long processing time.
Further, recently, a portable electronic device such as a mobile or a portable information terminal includes various functions to be suitable for the demand of consumers. For example, the portable electronic device may include a mirror function. The mirror function may be implemented by attaching a mirror onto one surface of the portable electronic device. As a result, a user may use the mirror of the portable electronic device without carrying a separate mirror. However, in order to attach the mirror onto the portable electronic device, a separate space for attaching the mirror may be required. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a volume of the electronic device is increased and constraints of the design are increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.